Demand response adaptors for connecting a device, for example a dishwasher, a tumble dryer, a washing machine, etc., to a demand response system, more specific active demand response, such as for example realized by INTELLIGATOR® (developed by VITO), are already known to the person skilled in the art. WO2011/064671A2 for example describes a demand response adapter for connecting a device to a demand response system or home automation system.